Star Wars: Episode VIII Civil War
by Domainman
Summary: My Vision for the next movie in the Star Wars saga.
1. Opening Scroll

Star Wars Episode VIII

Civil War

It's a time of galactic war.

Although the First Order's main base was destroyed,

their fleet still had control of the core.

Many of the forces left from the Republic

had joined with General Organa's rebellion,

giving a great boost to the morale and strength of the resistance.

With both armies able to hold their own,

the fighting was ravaging many systems.

Supreme Leader Snoke had begun Kylo Ren's final training.

While they were working General Hux was leading the First Order.

He had ordered the construction of a new series of Star Destroyers.

Some were faster, others better armed,

and a few were created to work together

as a far more powerful single weapon

threatening to tip the balance of power.

Luke Skywalker had begun Rey's training on the isolated planet where she found him...


	2. Chapter 1

p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="center"Star Wars: Civil War/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="center"Ch 1 Return of the Jedi/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="center" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"It had been a long time since he had tried to teach anyone anything. He was afraid. Yoda had always said fear was the dark side but Luke had realized fear wasn't the dark side, allowing fear to control you was the dark side. And so he was afraid./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"His nephew was to be one of the first Jedi in the new order. But Luke had failed in teaching him right from wrong. Now he was Kylo Ren. Here was his next chance, this young lady who had found him just a short time ago. She wasn't happy with him at the moment./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Rey had been physically working her body, taming it into submission. The Jedi master had just begun teaching her to reach out to the force to refresh her muscles and boost her strength. She was able to run almost all day now. She wanted to learn more./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Master. When am I going to learn more?" She asked the sitting figure./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""When I am sure you are ready for more." He replied calmly./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""I am ready now." She stated then had an idea and reached out to the force. "You will teach me more now."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""I felt that pressure. You already know more." He said standing up. "Okay, you are ready. Catch."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"A small rock shot toward her at a quick but manageable speed. She didn't react in time and it hit her on the arm. It wasn't enough to cause her damage, but it hurt./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Ouch. What?" She stopped as another struck her thigh./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"A third was starting its journey when she concentrated and caused the stone to stop in mid-air. She used all her will and tried to push the stone back to the Jedi master. It didn't move for a time, until Luke reached to the full strength of the force and pushed back, gently but slowly. He watched as the young apprentice strained against his strength. The stone sat on her stomach for a moment until Luke brought it back to his hand./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Better. You did very well without warning. This time it will be with warning and far more speed. Three, two, one." And the stone flew faster./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Rey was able to blunt the speed but not prevent the strike as her shoulder was hit hard. She knelt down and grabbed it. It took her a minute to regain her breath and bearing. She looked at him questioning./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Rey, think. What can you do that might work against my attack? Nod when you are ready."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"She nodded after a minute of thought. He sent another stone toward her. She reached out the force but not to stop it but adjust the course. It whizzed by her and she turned it to fly back at its source. Luke stopped it before it reached him./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Excellent. That was a very cleaver counter." He praised. "Again."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"They continued that way until the end of the day. They next day he began lightsaber training with her. First she fought the drones from the Falcon, then he would send multiple rocks for her to block, finally he sparred with her. At the end of the day he pronounced they would go back to the rebellion./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Why now?" Rey asked./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left""Because they need us and you are ready to leave. I can train you while we work to free the galaxy. Also you are very resourceful and will learn more by doing then sitting here."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"Chewbacca and Rey flew them back into civilized space over a week with Luke training the young lady every day in hyperspace. When they arrived a large cruiser was waiting at the rendezvous point where they docked and were taken to the new rebel base. Leah was there to meet them./p 


End file.
